gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
VFMS-X15A Independence Gundam Kai
The VFMS-X15A Independence Gundam Kai (aka Independence,' Independence 2') is a mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E.73: Rebels and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Remnants . It is a repaired version of the ZGMF-X15A Independence, salvaged and hidden by it's pilot, Shiro Amagi. 'Technology & Combat Characteristics' Based off of it's predecessor, the ZGMF-X15A Independence Gundam, and built using the remains of it's inner frame, the Independence Kai Gundam retains most of the features of the original with some new additions. In general, it was downscaled and rebuilt using lighter weight material, thus allowing it to be faster and more agile in combat. The HMWS wings were redesigned to a more slim and compact design, all for better performance. The I-Field generator makes a return and is roughly the same as before, however it can now only be used 3 times before a recharge period is required; it is now much more powerful while active and can be extended further to guard a friendly mobile suit. The standard Phase Shift armor has been upgraded to Variable Phase Shift , which allows for better power distribution all around. The unit is still powered by it's predecessor's Neutron Jammer Canceller . In terms of combat weaponry, the Gundam has seen downscaling here as well, with the amount of head CIWS being reduced from 4 to 2, and the shoulder gatling cannons being replaced by 2 machine cannons. Its shield is also no longer able to be controlled independently, as the DRAGOON system has been removed; it's shield now houses the mobile suit's beam saber and sports thicker armoring for better defense. The hard lined beam sword has been replaced by a "Lasher" heat whip, serving as the Gundam's main melee weapon. It can slice through mobile suit, armor, and ships with ease. Finally, a new buster rifle was made for the Gundam, functioning as a standard rifle that can fire up to 3 charged mega particle shots. Once a shot is used, it's E-Cap cartridge is discharged rendering it useless. The Independence Kai carries extra charge cartridges. 'Armaments' *'M2300-X "Balphias" buster rifle' An upgraded (and slightly downscaled) version of the Independence Gundam's multi-phase beam rifle, the M2300-X "Balphias" buster rifle serves as the Independence Kai's primary weapon. Acting as a standard beam rifle, it has an additional capability of firing a high energy beam blast, thanks to E-Cap cartridges in the rifle. There are only 3 of these E-Caps, however, and each shot uses one; thus they are used only when needed. Each shot can fire a sustained burst for up to 7.2 seconds. *'MA-M941 "Vajra" beam saber' The Independence Kai's shield stores one MA-M941 "Vajra" beam saber, in same fashion as it was on it's predecessor. It serves as the Gundam's main close combat weapon, and is a newer version. *'MA-M750 "Lasher" heat whip' A new defensive and offensive weapon for the Independence Kai, the MA-M750 "Lasher" heat whip is installed on the mobile suit's right forearm. Retracted when not in use, once it's uncoilled, it can be wrapped around enemies and super heated until it cuts through and destroys sections or entire suits/ships. *'MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS' As with most other mobile suits, the Independence Kai features two head-mounted MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS guns, which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. *'MMI-453 "Hydra" machine cannons' Mounted on the shoulders, these two MMI-M453 "Hydra" machine cannons are designed as anti-personnel and anti-ground defenses for the Independence Kai. 'System Features' *'HMWS High Mobility Wing System' The HMWS (High Mobility Wing System) installed in the Independence Kai is a modified version from it's predecessor. A more compact design, it is able to fold and unfold as needed, making it's performance both more efficient and more effective. *'MX2500-2 "Dome" I-Field' The MX2500-2 "Dome" I-Field installed on the Independence Kai is a modified version of the one used on the ZGMF-X15A. Using Mirage Colloid technology, it can create an energy sphere around the mobile suit that renders all incoming energy based attacks harmless during activity. This new version uses less energy from the fission reactor and, as such, it can now be used three times per active cycle. It can last/sustain longer periods of use for those three uses by about five seconds. *'Neutron Jammer Canceller' Just as with it's predecessor, the Independence Kai is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller , which counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows the mobile suit to be powered by a nuclear reactor. This gives it almost limitless combat endurance, even with the VPS armor activated. *'Variable Phase Shift Armor' In attempting to conserve energy as much as possible, the Independence Kai is installed with the Variable Phase Shift armor system, an upgrade from the original ZGMF-X15A. With VPS using less energy off the fission reactor, this gives the Independence Kai more resources for it's other components. On average, the VPS armor is to sustain stability for roughly twice as long as standard PS armor. *'Operating System' The Independence Kai uses the Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex operating system, the same system used by it's predecessor and one of the few mobile suits to still use this system during it's time. 'History' 'Photo Gallery' Zgmf-x15a independence kai.jpg|Independence Kai 260px-XXXG-01W Wing Gundam Bird.jpg|"Bird Mode" Busterrifle.jpg|beam rifle structure 'Gunpla' ' 2012-05-16_16-32-02_225.jpg|MG Independence Kai front 2012-05-16_16-32-24_762.jpg|MG Independence Kai back 2012-05-16_14-26-40_562.jpg|MG Independence Kai 2012-05-16_14-28-07_80.jpg|MG Independence Kai ' 'Notes' *Created using the Wing Gundam, and adding the heat whip from the Gouf. *Model was made using the MG Wing Gundam by Bandai. Category:Mobile Suits